


Rockstar Famous, Just Like I Wanted

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: To Dream or Not To Dream¿ To Bee or Not To Bee¡ [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Other, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Instead of a death defying danger, it's bucket list dares and gossipy group home reality TV but with no edits and no scripting. The show is better with each and every iteration and the true fans go gaga when people start to fall in love. This host is polyam and prepared. It is reunion special limited series time! This timeline is very unique. Most of the faves are not pale people of plenty privilege and LGBT+.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Bridgette/Courtney/DJ/Duncan/Geoff/Gwen/Heather/Lindsay/Trent/Tyler, Alejandro Burromuerto/Bridgette/Courtney/DJ/Duncan/Geoff/Gwen/Heather/Lindsay/Trent/Tyler/Leshawna, Alejandro Burromuerto/Dawn, Beverly "B"/Cameron Corduroy Wilkins, Beverly "B"/Leshawna/DJ, Bridgette/Brody/Geoff (Total Drama), Bridgette/Dawn (Total Drama), Bridgette/Gwen/Leshawna (Total Drama), Cody Anderson/Noah/Owen, Courtney/Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Courtney/Gwen/Cody/Duncan/Trent, Dawn (Total Drama)/Undisclosed, Dawn/Devon "DJ" Joseph, Dawn/Justin (Total Drama), Dawn/Lindsay (Total Drama), Devon "DJ" Joseph/Justin/Noah, Duncan/Gwen/Noah (Total Drama), Duncan/Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Ellody/Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, Eva/Izzy/Noah (Total Drama), Heather/Justin (Total Drama), Izzy/Owen (Total Drama), Justin/Katie (Total Drama), Justin/Owen (Total Drama), Justin/Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, Justin/Trent (Total Drama), Leshawna/DJ, Leshawna/Harold McGrady V, Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Mike/Cameron Corduroy Wilkins/Zoey, Mike/Sammy "Samey"/Zoey (Total Drama), Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Cameron Corduroy Wilkins, Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Sky, Rudolph/Beverly, Sadie/Katie/Trent
Series: To Dream or Not To Dream¿ To Bee or Not To Bee¡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935802
Kudos: 1





	Rockstar Famous, Just Like I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lava and Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478621) by [battyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyboy/pseuds/battyboy). 



> There's way less white people and cishet people. Way less. Chris still goes to jail, Chef too. Don gets community service. Blaineley and Josh get slapped on the wrists. Any other hosts that weren't also contestants get community service, if there's even other guilty parties left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwenny! and other non faux pas committed by Cody and Sierra? Aka Gwendy gets tatted. She is literally the last one of the main cast members of this reality show to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwendy opens up and it goes eh. She is not white anymore (all Afro-Puerto Rican) and neither is Duncan (1/4 white and  
> 1/2 Afro-Caribbean (Haitian) and 1/4 Vietnamese) or Trent (1/2 white and 1/2 Afro-Hawaiian) or Brody (1/2 Samoan 1/2 Mexican) or Geoff (all Indigenous Afro Peruvian + Brazilian) or Cody (1/4 white and 1/2 Black and 1/4 Laotian) or Sadie (all Pakistani and Black, Katie is Afro-Cambodian) or Bridge (Afro-Hawaiian Afro-Cuban) or Harold (1/2 Black and 1/4 brown of Jewish descent and also 1/4 Japanese) or Eva (she was prolly Brown already but she is super Dominican now) or Zoey (she is 1/2 Black and 1/2 Welsh) or Dawn (half Afro half Belizean). Sierra is Afro-Puerto Rican and Afro-Bangladeshi. DJ is Creole Indigenous and Lashawna is Gullah Indigenous and Noah is Brazilian Indian and Alejandro is also Dominican and Courtney is Latinx and Asian (Salvadoran-Bolivian Nepali-Indian) and Justin is Persian and Thai and Mike is Mexican-Guatemalan and white. Most of the others (Izzy, Owen, Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, Sammy and twin, and etc. for instance.) are white still!

* * *

Gwen is in a **good** mood so she lets them argue. The dais looks really nice and Cal is in a good mood too. Owen and Dawn? are talking about food that is cruelty free. Cody and Noah both want to fix up the dais. Trent and Tyler are just trying to choose a scheme to fix it _towards_. Izzy brings all the okayed animals into the house. There are pigs and snakes and birds and bees and dogs and hamsters and even more animals are all approved.

* * *

Gwen is **late** but her peeps do not mind. For example, Bev has a bunch of ink all over; Rudy does too. Gwen got some symbols that look like initials or something on her hips for her very first two. Her nose is doubly pierced and her eyebrows are too! Duncan has eight+ piercings and at least ten tats. Trent and Brody and Geoff and Sadie got their first ones together. The rest of the big group has art and metal in places that shock _&_ in places that awe _and_ in some that do both.

* * *

The dais is fixed; it is blue and silver and green and white like a waterfall of precious stones. The host of the show (Cal) loves it. They auction it off for several hundred dollars, which goes into the group makeover fund. This show is a polyam shipper's wet dream, kinda. The audience chooses dates and stuff, then vote on the dates and other assorted activities. The gang decides to get a lot done before the cameras roll.

* * *

Cody and Sierra know the artist, and Gwen allows Wendy to be one of her nicknames. Trent and Noah fell asleep. Cody is trying to convince Tyler not to keep the pictures he's taking. The host is also quirky and genuine and mad tall, so it is time for the show to begin. The hundreds of thousands of viewers are all ready to tune in to season two of "Polygonal Superstars".

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the show was not as bad as it was on Cartoon Network, there's way less death, trauma and radioactive anythings.


End file.
